Lekcja pierwszej pomocy
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 10. Konwersacje trwają do 29.06.2013, ale w międzyczasie pojawi się niemonitorowane zadanie. Czas oddania pracy 29.06.2013 do godziny 22:00 Przed Akademikiem Po długiej podóży finałowa czwórka wróciłą w końcu do swojego Akadamika. '' '''Vince : '''Jak miło wrócić. Choć nie powiem wycieczka była fajna. ''Wyszedł i zaciągnał powietrze , aż się zachłysnął. '' '''Vince : '''Albo może i nie .. ''Odkszlnął i podszedł do Rafaela. Vince : Hej .. Nie wiedział zbytnio co miał powiedzieć , ale wiedział jedno. Oszaleje jeśli z kimś nie porozmawia. Rafael: 'No hej .. myślałem ,że nie przepadasz za mną,ale cóż ,ciesz sie póki możesz ,bo dziś pewnie już wylecę .. czuję,że to moja pora ..cały czas jestem zagrożony ._. .. '''Vince: '''Cóż ... gdy ktoś cierpi siedząc w klatce, pragnie się uwolnić i każdy wobec kogo byłem wrogo nastawiony staje się w moich oczach zwykłą osobą , której złą nie chcę. Powiedział głosem pełnym pasjii i natchnienia. '''Vince: '''Być może następnym razem loś się uśmiechnie i wygrasz zadanie. Nigdy nie warto tracić .. ''Nie wiadomo skąd wzią różę i zaczął wąchać. 'Vince: '''Nadzieii ''Nagle podmuch wiatru rozwiewał jego włosy w blasku słońca. '' '''Rafael: '''Oh Vince ... stary Vince ... nawet nie pamiętam o co się pokłuciliśmy i dlaczego ... '''Vince: '''Gdy o tym wspominasz... sam nie wiem o oc nam poszło.. w sumie jesteś jedynym facetem i to moze zazdrość była albo moja samolubność , że ciebie wolały? '''Rafael: '''Nie to w zupełności moja wina .. To ja byłem nie miły dla Beth i dobrze mi wtedu zwróciłeś uwagę :] Byłem taki głupi .. a co myślisz o tym by zakopać topór wojenny ? ''Po chwili namysłu wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął. 'Vince: '''Zgadzam się. Nie ma po co walczyć przeciwko sobie. '''Rafael: '''Dokładnie ! :D A tak między nami to dawno nie gadałem z facetem nie wliczając Klein`a ,który mnie .. ''Rafael powiedziałam to ostatnie słowo bardzo cicho .. 'Rafael: '''Pocałował .. '''Vince: '''To musiało być .. ''Nie chciało mu to przejść przez gardło. 'Vince: '''Cóż .. Klein żyje w swoim małym .. dziwnym świecie ale jest szczęśliwy. To trochę było niemiłe z mojej strony. Aż samego siebie nie poznaję ... ''Westchnął smutno i przemierzał wzrokiem co popadnie. '''Rafael: '''Wiesz powiem ci,że jak wchodziłem do tego pokoju to przechodziło mi dużo dreszczy ,ale ogólem to nie mam nic do homo xD '''Vince: '''Każdy uprawia miłość na swój sposób. ''Zaśmiał się chichotem. '' '''Vince: To nawet dziwne jak na mnie. Rafael: 'Trochę ci współczuję,a trochę zazdroszczę .. Możesz prowadzić to show i pomiantać nami ,ale równocześnie musisz się z nami męczyć i jesteś z dala od rodziny i oczywiście Maddie ._. Vince: Tak to było okropne .. Ahh jak teraz tego żałuję .. Smutny poszedł w stronę Akademika . Akademik Sala biologiczna ''Gdy wszedł od razu wywiesił ogłoszenia oraz ogłosił zadanie. 'Vince : '''Mam dla was genialną wiadomość! Dzisiaj nie będzie eliminacji ! ''Wiwaty zawodników. '''Vince : Ale będziecie walczyli o nietykalność w.. podsumowaniu gdzie nastąpi wymiana zawodnika. Pewnie .. na czym to polega więc mówię. Przegrani wybiorą osobę którą wyrzucą , a w miejsce wyrzuconej wejdzie osoba z przegranych którą oni wybiorą w głosowaniu. Łatwe prawda ? Uśmiechnął się. Vince : '''Zadanie wykonujecie w parach : Aisha i Rafael oraz Angelica i Catherine. I to para która wygra będzie bezpieczna podczas tegoż głosowania.A waszym zadaniem jest .. ''Podszedł do dziwnych kukiełek i je odsłonił. '' '''Vince : Okej , więc to pierwsza parka. Plik:Pierwsze_maskotki.png Vince : A to drugie. Plik:Drugie_maskotki.png Vince : I waszym zadaniem jest zdiagnozowanie .. jakie możliwe choroby , wypadki .. nie wiem co im zrobiono sprawiły , że są piękniejsze od oryginały jeśli to możliwe. Aha .. która para bierze który zestaw to wy ustalacie między sobą. Pokazał palcem na usta jakby chciał zwymiotować. Vince : Ogólnie mówiac musicie zrobić coś jakby poradnik , notatki ... po prostu musicie opisać te przypadki medyczne. Liczy się jak wiele rzeczy uda wam się wymyślić. Nazwy choroby , objawy które pasują , co mogło się stać , wygląd wirusów .. wszystko co zapragniecie i macie na duuużo czasu i działacie w parach , więc co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Catherine: Wee <3 To my z Angelą bierzemy drugą parkę przypadków <3 Aisha: 'My też ich chcieliśmy. :< No ale te pozostałe też nie są złe. ^^ Postępy zawodników ''Catherine i Angelika pracowały, pisały, pociły się, gryzły aż wreszcie wymyśliły boskie diagnozy. 'Catherine: '''Yey! <333 Aż chciałabym na coś takiego zachorować ^^ ''Tymczasem Aisha pobiegła do jakiejś starej i zapomnianej biblioteki by poszukać informacji. 'Aisha: '''Więc to jest to straszne miejsce, przed którym wszyscy uciekają? Fajnie. ^^ ''Zaczęła wędrować po bibliotece. Po kilku godzinach szukania miała już potrzebne książki. 'Aisha: '''Nie rozumiem co takiego strasznego miało tu być. Jedyna przerażająca rzeczy to panujący tu ogromny syf. ''Wyszła i wróciła do sali biologicznej. Porozwieszała tam różne rysunki, wykresy itp. Następnie przebrała się za panią profesor w okularach i próbowała być poważna. xD W przygotowaniu wszystkiego (szczególnie choroby nr 1) pomagał jej Rafael. Diagnoza Catherine i Angeliki Angelika przychodzi w fartuszku (samym fartuszku xD) i niesie kartę z diagnozą choroby i pacjenta. '''Angelika: Pacjent #1 "Beth z piłką" Nazwa choroby: PsychoBethus Pospolitus W jaki sposób się pojawia: '' Choroba pojawia się, gdy jakakolwiek osoba zaczyna myśleć że jest najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą na świecie chociaż nią nie jest. Przez nacisk społeczenstwa u tej osoby zaczynają pojawiać się myśli samobójcze, co ciekawe po którym samobójstwo siebie jest po przez użycie piły mechanicznej o kolorze pomarańczowym. ''Jak pojawiła się u ofiary: Choroba została zdiagnozowana w Ameryce i to tylko w dwóch niespotykanych przypadkach w dwóch różnych stanach Usa. Podobno ta osoba która popełniła to jakże okrutne samobójstwo wydawało jej się że jest miss świata i tak odnosiła się do innych, chociaż w rzeczywistości, nie miałaby szans w turnieju Miss Śmietnika. Przez nacisk miejscowych ludzi "misska" popełniła samobójstwo pomarańczową piłą łańcuchową. Co wywołuje: Wywołuje chęć wielbienia siebie i myślenia że jest się najpiękniejszym na świecie, co potem skutkuje do popełnienia samobójstwa z przyczyn nacisku ludności. Jak się ją leczy: Jej się nie leczy, chorobe jest trudno zdiagnozować i można przypuszczać, że pojawia się w nieoczekiwanym momencie, do tej pory zdiagnozowano tylko 2 przypadki. Czy są powiązania z innymi chorobami: Brak powiązań z innymi chorobami. Angelika odsuwa się. Przychodzi Catherine, także w samym fartuszku (xD) i niesie kartę diagnozy choroby i pacjenta. Catherine: Pacjent #2. "Kostna Beth" Nazwa choroby:'' Serpatia Kostna zwana również "Mastohriopio" ''W jaki sposób się pojawia: Choroba objawia się wraz z pojawieniem się jakichkolwiek pieprzyków lub oparzeń skórnych. Jest rzadką ale groźną chorobą. Wywoływana jest przez łączonego wirusa HIV i bakterii Coli. Poprzez połączenie w składach molekularnych powstaje wirus zwany Wirusem Woreczkowatym ponieważ kształtem przypomina zawiązany woreczek. Przez oparzenia na skórze pojawiają się pieprzyku o dziwnym kształcie (Wirus ten uaktywnia się tylko i wyłącznie przez spotkanie z gorącem, co w tym przypadku, jest spalona skóra). Tam wirus wysyła błędne sygnały do mózgu co do umierania ciała przez co mózg powoli odcina od reszty ciała dopływ energii. Później zmienia przepływy krwi w organizmie oraz substancji nie ruszając kości. Ponieważ wirus potrzebuje żywienia. Pozostawia przestrzeń wokół pieprzyka by pracowała. Chory nie uświadamia sobie tego dopóki nie zacznie wymiotować krwią a ręcę będą odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Do czasu kompletnego stracenia rozumu przez ofiarę dochodzi do mocnego osłabienia organizmu i systemu odpornościowego. Wirus nie może się pomnażać ale może połączyć się z innymi wirusami. Często chory miewa przeziębienie. W ostatnim etapie obrębu pieprzyka zostaje mocno zakreślony tzn. pojawiają się zagłębienia. Chory zapada także w śpiączkę i przez tydzień dochodzi do umierania komórek oraz organów w trakcie gdy do miejsca żywienia nic nie dochodzi i nic się nie dzieje. Po tygodni wirus umiera z powodu niszczenia przez inne wirusy. Wirus przestaje działać. Na ciele ofiary pozostają tylko kości oraz miejsce którego wirus nie dotknął. Główny okres trwania choroby od pojawienia się oznak do zniszczenia wirusa jest okres miesiąca z czego tydzień jest okresem już straconym dla pacjenta. Wirus jak jest mówione, jest rzadki i nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy wystąpi. Choroba wystąpiła w historii 3 razy. W Niemczech, w Tajlandii i w Japonii. Jak pojawiła się u ofiary: Ofiara została zidentyfikowana jako osobnik którego główny punkt wirusa znajduje się w okolicy głowy. Pieprzyk koło ucha jest pieprzykiem wirusa. Pacjent zauważył jak wynika z notatek badającego lekarza, w prawdopodobnie półtora tygodnia po pojawieniu się pieprzyka. Nie było wskazań do tego by osoba zachorowała. Pacjent podawał podczas wizyty że dwa tygodnie wcześniej, oparzyła się na twarzy przez czajnik ale wszystko się szczęśliwie zagoiło lecz pojawił się pieprzyk. Lekarz przepisał jej branie tabletek na przeziębienie ponieważ w tym okresie, była chora. Tabletki zostały przyjęte przez wirusa wrogo przez co pacjentka pojawiła się u nas. Po kilku dniach zapadła w śpiączkę po czym całe ciało zaczęło umierać. Choroba nie została jednak zdiagnozowana. Podczas wizyty po ustaleniu śmierci stwierdzono wirusa siedzącego w pieprzyku. Niestety, wkrótce zniknął. Po sprawdzeniu historii i większości ksiąg lekarskich. Dowiedziano się o Mastohropio. Na leczenie było za późno. Co wywołuje: '' Choroba głównie wywołuje zanik mięśni, organów i skóry u pacjenta. Ponieważ wirus jest dziwnie zbudowany, reaguje z innymi co powoduje że pojawia się silniejsza choroba typu wirus z wirusem grypy. Grypa ciężka co oznacza że Grypa jest dwa razy mocniejsza od zwykłej. Jeśli nie zostanie wyleczona, może się pojawić w mocniejszych przypadkach. Jest silną chorobą jednak po pewnym czasie jest niszczona przez małe wirusy i bakterie przyciągane przez nią. ''Jak się ją leczy: '' Niewiadomo jeszcze jak się ją leczy. Prawdopodobnie wirusami które mogłyby niszczyć wirusa w fazie ostatniej działania choroby. Niestety, choroba jest nie sprawdzona choć były próby. Wirusy jednak były za silne w próbach i niszczyły same organizmy pacjenta który zgłosił się na te badania. ''Czy są powiązania z innymi chorobami: Wirus przyciąga samoistnie inne wirusy i bakterie. Nie istnieje jak na razie wirus który nie mógłby połączyć się z wirusem woreczkowatym choć, przez nie, sam wirus jest niszczony. ''Wirus i jego wygląd: '' Wirus jest połączeniem wirusa HIV i bakterii Coli. Wyglądem przypomina worek owinięty pętlą. Dlatego nosi nazwę Wirusa Woreczkowatego. Jest mniejszy od wirusa HIV a większy od bakterii Coli. Catherine i Angelika się przytulają i odchodzą. <3 Diagnoza Aishy i Rafaela Aisha odkaszlnęła i zaczęła mówić. Aisha: 'Witajcie. Omówię dziś z wami dwie różne choroby na podstawie tych dwóch pierwszych Beth. Zaczniemy od naszej żółtej pacjentki. ''Podeszła do tej żółtej. 'Aisha: '''Stwierdzam, że jest to typowy Bethus Żółtaczkus. Choroba ta jest niezwykle zakaźna. Sam oddech chorego może zarazić inną osobę. ''Teraz wzięła jedną z książek, które znalazła. 'Aisha: '''Pierwszymi objawami tej choroby jest swędzenie skóry oraz nadmierne produkowanie śliny. Po kilku godzinach ślina ta robi się toksyczna i działa zupełnie jak pyszny kwas siarkowy (VI). Po 24 godzinach od pierwszych objawów, skóra zaczyna zmieniać barwę na żółty. Wtedy nie wolno już wcale dotykać chorego, gdyż skóra powoduje gnicie mięsa. Chyba nie chcielibyście patrzeć jak wam odpadają zgniłe paluszki? ''Pokazała zdjęcie pewnej osoby bez palców. xD 'Aisha: '''Tak właśnie może się skończyć macanie chorego. Przejdźmy teraz do leczenia choroby. Zacznijmy od tego, że jeśli nie rozpoczniemy leczenia chorego w ciągu trzech dni, żółty kolor skóry może zostać już na zawsze. Po pierwsze, należy pojechać do szpitala. Mówię to, jakby ktoś nie wiedział o tym. Tam lekarze po zdiagnozowaniu choroby zamkną chorego w izolatce i zaczną go polewać rozcieńczoną rtęcią. Po kilkugodzinnej kąpieli w tym ciekłym metalu, toksyczność śliny i skóry powinna ustąpić. A potem już w ciągu kilku następnych dni żółte zabarwienie skóry chorego powinno wrócić do naturalnej barwy. W międzyczasie lekarze będą mu podawać inne chemikalia nazywane potocznie lekarstwami. ''Teraz podeszła do jednego z wykresów. 'Aisha: '''Powikłania po chorobie mogą być różne. Najczęściej spotykane jest zatrucie rtęcią. No ale czego się nie robi, żeby wyleczyć Bethusa Żółtaczkusa. Bo przecież chyba lepiej mieć ślinotok, wymioty, krwawą biegunkę i martwicę błony śluzowej jelit niż taką straszną chorobę, co nie? Nie wspominając już o możliwym zapaleniu płuc. ''Teraz podeszła do drugiego przykładu chorej Beth. 'Aisha: '''Okej, przejdźmy dalej. Tutaj mam dwie teorie. Pierwsza to najprawdopodobniej zwykła wścieklizna. U ludzi takich jak Beth to normalne. Oczy robią się czerwone i z ust leci piana. Chora osoba ma drgawki i jest agresywna oraz podniecona. Oprócz tego mają dziwny fetysz wody. Niestety można też umrzeć od tego na niewydolność oddechową. ''Wzięła kolejną książkę. 'Aisha: '''Natomiast druga choroba, jaka mogła wystąpić, to Dymus Obłędus. Spowodowana jest nadmiernym spożywaniem narkotyków, w tym marihuany, oraz kiszonych ogórków. Pierwszymi objawami tej choroby jest zaczerwienienie oczu. Potem jest już tylko gorzej. Chora osoba zaczyna powoli tracić zmysły i zachowywać się jak typowy debil. Jej mózg zaczyna się gotować pod wpływem bardzo wysokiej gorączki. Po kilku lub kilkunastu godzinach z ust chorej osoby zaczyna wydobywać się śmierdzący zgniłymi jajami dym. Prawdopodobnie jest to między innymi mózg chorego. Niestety tej choroby nie da się wyleczyć. Każdy, kto na to zachoruje, umiera w ciągu dwóch lub trzech dni. Jedyne, co można zrobić, to zamknąć tę osobę w jakiejś celi, gdyż nigdy nie wiadomo co zrobi pod wpływem braku mózgu i coraz bardziej zwiększającego się debilizmu. Na szczęście choroba ta nie jest zakaźna i zapadają na nią w większości sami idioci. Więc jest to nawet pożyteczne dla świata. ''Odłożyła książkę i zdjęła okulary. 'Aisha: '''No, to chyba koniec. ^^ '''Rafael: '''Vince komu poszło lepiej ? Po pokazach ''Vince który obserwował oba wykłady zaczął się zastanawiać. '' '''Vince : '''Cóż .. ''Przewrócił oczami na widok kukieł. '' '''Vince : '''Po pierwsze , czas żeby spalić te lalki ! ''Nagle wpadli starzyści którzy nagle rzucili bombami podpalajacymi pary lalek. 'Vince : '''Dziękuję .. myślałem że zrobi mi się po nich niedobrze .. ''Nie mógł znieść myśli , więc wziął torbę i zwymiotował. '''Vince : Okropnie wyjątkowa na swój sposób .. No więc .. Otarł usta i zwrócił się do zawodników. '' '''Vince : '''Para która wygrała pokazała swoją niezwykłą wyobrażnię , pomysłowość oraz naprawdę robawiła mnie przy pokazie oraz wykonałą to w miarę przystępnie. Więc bez owijania nietykalność na czas wymiany otrzymuje para ... .... .... .... .... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ogrooomne napięcie xDDD . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. .. ... ... ... ... .... .... .... .... Rafael i Aisha ! Tak więc przegrani zawodnicy ! Będą wybierać kto dostąpi zaszczytu wymianki ! Głosujcie więc pomiędzy Angeliką oraz Catherine. A jeśli chcecie coś mi powiedzieć to powiedzcie ! Chętnie pogadam. ''Spojrzał maślanym wzrokiem w stronę zawodniczek i Rafaela '' ''Angelika wyszła wkurzona na środek. Angelika: 'Nie ma głosowania, rezygnuje z gry, przez ustawione wyzwanie. '''Vince : '''Nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji... cóż .. przegrani się zawiodą , że nie będą mogli wybrać przegranego. ''Chciał pocieszyć Angelikę , ale wiedział że nic nie pomoże. Więc zostawił ją w spokoju i odszedł nieco dalej. '' ''Catherine z płaczem wyleciała i wskoczyła na Angelikę. '''Catherine: Czemu?! Nie opuszczaj mnie! ;(. Będę za bardzo tęskniła ;(((( Angelika przytuliła z całej siły Cat. Angelika: Ktoś z nas musiał odejść i tak wiem bym wyleciała, a chce byś milion zgarnęła Ty, zasługujesz jak nikt inny <3. Catherine: Nie zapomnę cię. Otarła łzy. Catherine: A poza tym, przecież po programie możemy pójść na shopping! <333 Angelika: Jasne. Pocałowała ją xD. '' '''Angelika: '''Dla Ciebie wszystko. <3. ''Catherine odsunęła się. Catherine: Ee.. Yy.. Aaa.. ok. ._. Catherine nie wiedziała czy ma się cieszyć czy płakać. (xD) Angelika ją jeszcze przytuliła i udała się do punktu eliminacji. Catherine: To Papa :( '''Vince : '''Cóż .. więc mimo wszystko Angelika zrezygnowała , ale i tak na jej miejsce więc wróci ktoś inny albo może dobrze to sobie wykombinowali ? No nieważne ... Przegrani zdecydują w głosowaniu , ale nie mogą zagłosować na samych siebie ? Jasne ? Więc widzimy się niedługo w kolejnym odcinku Akademika Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki